


Voltron: New Legacy

by MadameOfTheAuthors



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Paladin, blue lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameOfTheAuthors/pseuds/MadameOfTheAuthors
Summary: “Everyone has something to give in this team.”“Senso is a brainiac, who always looks out after us, using her tech and medical expertise,”“Orlan is a sweet guy that holds Voltron up, both physically and emotionally,”“Rydel can be pretty nonchalant most of the time, but, they are ESSENTIAL to us as a Leader,”“Heck, even Dovras is an important addition; and he just beats people up with all of those fancy moves of his!”“But, me? Heh, all I do is just goof around. That’s just it. I don’t even have a LION to Pilot.”“So, what good is a flightless Paladin?”——————-(PLEASE NOTE: This fic is a Future Paladins AU that I made up myself. So it won’t be Canon. There WILL be some mention of Canon events, but, only mentions. Also, this story is still in it’s early stage, so I apologize for any spelling errors, typos, etc.)





	Voltron: New Legacy

Everyone knows about Voltron, The Defender of the Universe, along with the Paladins of Voltron.

Hey, my name's Katlynn. But, everyone just calls me Lynn. And, before you read any further into this story, I'm gonna give you a rundown on our history so you can get a good idea on how updated our world is now. *Clears Throat*

Okay. So, a long time ago, there was a legend. Known as the legend of Voltron. Which was told throughout the universe for centuries, as the dark force, known as Zarkon and his right-hand Haggar, continuously spread the universe and conquered as many planets as they wanted. With little resistance opposing them.

However, 33 years ago, Voltron went from fiction to fact and shook Zarkon's world upside down.

The Lions, which are basically the disassembled pieces of Voltron, finally chose their new Paladins after thousands of years just hiding around the universe. And are ready to actually save the day as they used to be, much to Zarkon's dismay.

Once each Paladin was able to obtain their Lion and regroup, naturally, they fought against Zarkon's army. And after many battles, wins, defeats, draws, etc. Voltron eventually triumphed, freeing the universe from the evil that sought to conquer it all.

Relieved by what they had done, the Paladins went back to their homes on Earth, being praised as heroes from both their people and the universe. Over the course of 13 years, the Voltron team went after their aspired jobs and some even settled down with families of their own. 

Coran, Princess Allura's advisor, discovered the existence of more Alteans that were cryogenically frozen and hidden on a faraway planet. Along with his wife—who he thought died with Altea—and his only son. He then became a Teacher to all of the Altean—and Galran—children, teaching them about their history up to the present.

Princess Allura and Prince Lotor wanted peace between their two races, so they arranged a marriage between themselves and decided to have their kinds live on Jupiter. Which was renamed Du-Ali as a sorta combination of their old planet's names.

The Yellow Paladin, despite being....well, a Paladin....became a universal hit as an incredibly talented Chef with his own restaurant, "The Fallen Stone" and has settled down with a Balmeran called Shay. He now lives on Balmera with his wife and three daughters, occasionally traveling the universe to act as a judge in some cooking shows.

The Green Paladin showed off her technical skills to the world, inventing many advanced devices that range from hover cars to housekeeping androids. She quickly ended up being Earth's #1 Inventor and became a billionaire practically overnight with her company "Holt Industries" plus, she also got the men/women who covered the Kerberos Mission fired and sued as payback for the pain they brought her family. She currently lives in luxury inside her penthouse that's across the street from her company, along with her Father, Brother, Mother and her pet dog Rover.

The Black Paladin....now, he's a bit tricky. No one has really heard much from him during this time, other than being the founder, and head councilor, of the Alliance. Which is like the U.N only it involves every planet in the universe. Because of his position, he lives in the Alliance Headquarters, which is a HUGE space station that is practically in the middle of the ENTIRE universe. But, again, that's all anyone has heard from him. 

The Red Paladin took charge as the Lead General of the Mamoran Corps. A combination of all the armies from every single planet in the universe. Though, most Galran's tend to join this gigantic army. Not sure if it's because it was originally Galran founded or something, but, whatever. Much like the Black Paladin, there hasn't been much word on what he gets up to, in fact, no one even knows where he even lives nowadays.

Then, finally, the Blue Paladin....his story is a whole lot more tragic. During the 13 years, he decided to stay on Earth to officially become a Pilot. Which he passed with flying colors. And for a while, he didn't do much else except occasionally hanging around his fellow Paladins or doing his monthly Patrol in the Milky Way....but, two years after the 13 years, another dark force came about.

They came out of nowhere. Literally. 

To this day, nobody knows where they came from. Some believe that they were clones of Zarkon's army, others believe that some planet decided to ignore the Alliance and make their own rules, while most just know that whoever—whatever they are, they do not believe in mercy.

They called themselves: The Connected. They are an insect/machine like race that live under the control of their Queen in a hive mind. By her mind. And her's alone. She threatened the Alliance with her seemingly-unlimited numbers, and the Alliance did not take it lightly. So, they asked for Voltron to step in, to stop her.

And, after many, many, many months of fighting each other, Voltron was able to succeed yet again. Only, this time, it came at a cost. A big one.

Lance McClain, also known as the Blue Paladin, gave his life to destroy The Connected. He was able to fly in his Lion into the center of the hive and used his Lion's Quintessence to wipe their very existence. And, by doing so, brought the universe back to peace. However, the energy also took out both himself and his Lion at the same time, leaving nothing behind for people to salvage.

With his death, the other Paladins were heartbroken over the loss of their friend. And without the Blu Lion, Voltron cannot reappear. Ever again. So, they all placed their Lion's in Queen Allura's care and hung up their suits, sending themselves into a forced retirement of sorts. Living their own lives, and never seeing a reason to even contact each other anymore.

The events after Zarkon's defeat were known as the "13 Years of Silence", the "Many Months of War" and the "Blue Paladin's Leap Of Faith" these three events played very big parts to play in my Generation. Especially the "Many Months of War", which involves the Mamoran Corps. as well as Voltron. Costing millions of lives, and countless families without a Father/Mother/Sister/Brother/Son/Daughter.

So, yeah, that's our History. You guys caught up now? Sweet, because this, is where my story begins....

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: In case you guys are confused on the time frame, here is how it goes:
> 
> Year 2117: The New Paladins are chosen
> 
> Year 2118: Zarkon's Defeat
> 
> Year 2118-2131: 13 Years Of Silence
> 
> Year 2133, 12th Of January-30th Of May: Many Months of War
> 
> Year 2133, 1st Of June: Blue Paladin's Leap Of Faith
> 
> Year 2153: Present Day
> 
> Hope it's not to confusing to follow. Also, I apologize if the reading style of this is weird, this is the first time I published to Archive so I’m not 100% sure on how some of these things operate just yet...)


End file.
